My Hard To Get Girlfriend
by MIdniGhTkURonEkO
Summary: Hinamori Amu,15, has never dated anyone until one day, her brother's friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 17, transferred to Seiyo High. Amu instantly fell in love with Ikuto and started chasing him. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**-My Hard To Get Girlfriend****-**

**Megumi(Megu): Hey guys! It's our 1****st**** time writing a Fanfic, criticisms are allowed.**

**Keita(Kei): Are you serious?**

**Amu: Of course she is! A girl never backs down from her words!**

**Ikuto: Psh… yeah right…**

**Megu: I know I'm right, I'm always right.**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah? You wanna piece of me?**

**Kei: dude, you know she can stop you easily right?**

**Amu: Sadly, she can't, she doesn't own us, Peach Pit does…**

**Megu: Aw… dang it…**

**Chapter 1**

Summary – Hinamori Amu,15, has never dated anyone until one day, her brother's friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 17, transferred to Seiyo High. Amu instantly fell in love with Ikuto and started chasing him. But, there's A LOT of students from Seiyo High who are interested in Ikuto too, since he's a senior. Will love bloom in this relationship?

"Amu-chan, wake up! You have to follow your brother to the airport!" Hinamori Amu's mum, Hinamori Midori yelled at her daughter. "Hayaku! He's going to arrive soon and it takes a half hour to get there!" Amu's brother, Hinamori Ayumu, yelled at his sister.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Hinamori Ayumu**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Senior-Rich-Basketball Player-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Yellowish Brown**

**Hair Colour: Striking Red**

**~*Status Check*~**

"Hai, hai! Coming, but why do I have to follow? I'm not his friend…" Hinamori Amu asked with a frown. "Do you want your strawberry sorbet?" Ayumu asked. "Yes!" Amu replied. "You only get it at the airport and it's nice, why wouldn't I want it?" Amu continued.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Hinamori Amu**

**Age: 15**

**Status: Sophomore-Rich-Cheerleader-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Honey**

**Hair Colour: Bubblegum Pink**

**~*Status Check*~**

"Of course you want it… but I better warn you, it may get you a whole lot fatter!" Ayumu warned his younger sister. "Shut up! I'm not that fat!" Amu said while hitting her brother. "I got it, so stop hitting me and get in the car!" Ayumu said, trying to block his sister's punches.

Amu and Ayumu got in Ayumu's Volvo V60(We do not own!). Ayumu put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. "On the radio!" Amu yelled to her brother who was humming to himself. Ayumu sighed and pressed a green button for the radio. When it turned on, the song, Stereo Hearts from the band, Black Cats, was on.

"Oh my Kami-sama… it's this song again… I hate it…" Amu yelled and started to sing along. Ayumu snickered. The lead singer of the band, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was Ayumu's friend and all Amu cared about was her strawberry sorbet and didn't ask about who his friend was.

When they reached there, Ayumu's friend wasn't here yet, so, they went to Sorbet Central(A random shop Megu named…) to buy Amu's strawberry sorbet. "1 strawberry sorbet please!" Amu told the waitress. "Hai! Coming your way!" the waitress replied.

Few minutes later, Amu's sorbet arrived. She took one bite out of it. "Ah! It's so good! Ayumu-onii-chan, you want some?" Amu asked while putting the hand holding the sorbet out. "I want some." A husky voice said. A hand suddenly appeared from nowhere and took a spoonful of sorbet.

"Ah! This really is good!" the voice said. Amu was shocked then turned around. "Fuck you! It's mine!" Amu yelled. "Woah! Aren't you supposed to be head over heels in love with me? Every girl's like that," the voice said again with a surprised voice.

"Ikuto! You're here!" Ayumu said. "Sh… not so loud!" the lead singer of Black Cats, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, said. "Kyaaaaa! It's Ikuto-sama!" some girls yelled. "Holy shit! They found me! Let's go!" Ikuto said while grabbing Amu and Ayumu's hand. When they got in Ayumu's car, they all sighed.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Senior-Rich-Lead Singer for Black Cats-Popular-Athlete**

**Eye Colour: Sapphire Blue**

**Hair Colour: Midnight Blue**

**~*Status Check*~**

Few minutes later, Amu just realized that Ikuto was still holding her hand. "Don't touch me!" Amu said while yanking her hand away. "Feisty much?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his wrist. 'Hmph!" Amu said while crossing her arms. "Aha… don't mind her, Ikuto, she's not going to be like that," Ayumu apologized.

"Don't worry, I like it like that," Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu blushed. 'Oh my Kami-sama! How can I, the 'Cool & Spicy' girl from Seiyo High blush?' Amu thought while slapping her face. "Hm? Are you blushing?" Ikuto asked and leaning into Amu at the same time.

"N... no, I'm not!" Amu stuttered. 'How can I stutter in front of this jerk?' Amu thought while banging her head against the window. "Oi, oi, oi! Amu, don't do that! You'll hurt my baby! This costs a fortune!" Ayumu said, panicking. "Gomen… Ayumu-onii-chan…" Amu apologized.

Ayumu sighed. "Nevermind… come on, we're here!" Ayumu said. Amu got out of the car and started to unlock the house. "Oi, Amu! Come on, help me!" Ayumu said while stumbling with Ikuto's HUGE luggage. When Amu saw it, she quickly ran over to her brother's side to help him.

"Ikuto, what the hell do you have in this luggage?" Ayumu asked Ikuto who was whistling and walking in the house at the same time. "My stuff… the Black Cats are coming over later, ok?" Ikuto responded. "Fine, but no making messes," Ayumu said, walking in the house at the same time.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked. "Our parents are home," Ayumu replied with a sigh. "Nope…" Amu said while handing Ayumu a note. "What the…" Ayumu stated. The note wrote :

**Dear Ayumu and Amu, **

**Your father and I took Ami to her friend's house for a sleepover party since she has no school. After that, we took off to Italy for a vacation. We left a lot of $$ for you guys. We also left some food in case you guys are lazy to cook or buy food. Do NOT party. That's what your dad says, but as your mother, I let you guys P.A.R.T.Y! Have fun! **

**From,**

**Your parents.**

"Hey! We can party!" Ikuto said. He took out his cell phone and started texting his friends.

**Hey, Kukai. U noe Ayumu rite? Come 2 his hse, there's a party! Text as many frenz as possible! XD**

Ikuto sent that message and waited. Few seconds later, his phone rang.

**Ayumu, u mean frm middle sch? I remember him! I'll text Nagi, Kairi, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Tadagay n many others! =)**

Ikuto looked at the message and snickered. 'Kukai is such a dope…' he thought. Few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Ding… dong…" "I'll get it!" Amu said, running to the door. When she opened it, a bunch of people came in. "Let's get this party started!" a brunette yelled.

**-MHTGG-**

**Megu: Chapter 1 is done!**

**Ikuto: When's Amu gonna fall in love with me?**

**Kei: Soon, I guess…**

**Amu: Can I NOT fall in love with him?**

**Ikuto: Why not?**

**Megu: I think it's because you're a jerk…**

**Ikuto: Why you!**

***Megu and Ikuto starts fighting.***

**Kei: Ano… Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-My Hard To Get Girlfriend-**

**Megu: How was the last chapter?**

**Kei: If there're any mistakes, please PM us.**

**Kukai: Where's Ikuto and Amu?**

**Megu: We're changing both characters every chapter so it would be fair.**

**Utau: I see… but, why must I be paired up with this soccer dope?**

**Kei: Cause, you like him…**

**Kukai: Y… you do?**

**Utau: N… no! You guys don't own us, you don't know!**

**Megu: You have a point…**

**Chapter 2**

Summary – Hinamori Amu,15, has never dated anyone until one day, her brother's friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 17, transferred to Seiyo High. Amu instantly fell in love with Ikuto and started chasing him. But, there's A LOT of students from Seiyo High who are interested in Ikuto too, since he's a senior. Will love bloom in this relationship?

**Recap**

Ikuto looked at the message and snickered. 'Kukai is such a dope…' he thought. Few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Ding… dong…" "I'll get it!" Amu said, running to the door. When she opened it, a bunch of people came in. "Let's get this party started!" a brunette yelled.

xXXx

"K… Kukai! What are you doing here? How long has it been?" Ayumu asked with a shocked look. "Hm… 4 years! How are you?" Souma Kukai replied with a toothy grin. "Oh I see… hey, Amu, say 'hi'!" Ayumu said, urging Amu to say 'hi' to Kukai who was still smiling.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Souma Kukai**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Senior-Rich-Drummer for Black Cats-Soccer Player-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Sienna**

**Hair Colour: Chocolate**

**~*Status Check*~**

"Ah! That's your little sister? Kawaii!" Kukai said while ruffling Amu's hair. "Hey! Don't touch the hair!" Amu yelled at Kukai while pushing him away from her. "Ahahaha… gomen, gomen!" Kukai apologized, still smiling. "Don't care about him, he's a dope," a girl with blonde hair said.

"Hoshina… Utau?" Amu said, cocking her head to the right. "Yep! I'm Hoshina Utau! From Meikyuu Butterfly!" Hoshina Utau said with a genuine smile. "Is everybody here a celebrity?" Amu yelled/asked. "How many people are there?" Amu asked. "21, but 1 died…" Kukai said. Amu started to tear up for some reason and ran upstairs.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Hoshina Utau**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Junior-Rich-Lead Singer for Meikyuu Butterfly-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Purple**

**Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde**

**~*Status Check*~**

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled. He was about to run upstairs when Ayumu grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "What happened? Why did you stop me?" Ikuto asked furiously. "I'll tell you something that happened to her when she was younger alright? It has something to do with… Ken" Ayumu said with a shrug.

**~*Flashback*~**

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello,"  
>Little did I know...<p>

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh.<p>

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<p>

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you." Amu sang. "Nice! Nice!" an 8 year old boy with orange coloured hair said. "Arigato, Ken-kun!" Amu thanked with a blush. "You can be a superstar when you grow up, and whn we're old enough, will you marry me?" Megane Kenta asked. "Un!" Amu said nodding her head.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Megane Kenta**

**Age: 8(In flashback)**

**Status: Elementary Student-Rich-Musician-Poular**

**Eye Colour: Silver**

**Hair Colour: Orange**

**~*Status Check*~**

But then one day, Amu and Kenta were singing and walking back home at the same time. "Ah! Ken-kun! Look, a cute puppy!" Amu said while pointing towards a puppy in the middle of the road. "Yeah, it is." Kenta said while a smile. It was at that time, a lorry was coming from the other side of the road.

Almost crashing into the puppy. When Kenta saw this, he jumped for the puppy and pushed away soothe lorry hit him instead of the puppy. "Ken-kun!" Amu yelled, crying.

After the lorry drove off, Kenta's body was lying there, lifeless. "Help! Somebody help! Help me!" Amu screamed and cried at the same time. Some people saw the incident and ran to help them. Someone even called the ambulance. Few minutes later, the ambulance and Ayumu came.

Ayumu took Amu home while the ambulance took Kenta to the hospital. It was ever since that day, Amu never saw Kenta again. She too swore she would never sing, play music or do anything that has music in it. She is also not good in celebrities because she would remember Kenta.

**~*End*~**

"So that's how it is," Ayumu said. Some people were crying, some had sad faces. "I pity Amu-chan," one said. No one noticed that Ikuto had secretly left that place and went upstairs to find Amu who was crying silently in her room with the door closed like she has been quarantined.

Ikuto went towards the door which stated, 'Amu's Room'. Being a gentleman, he knocked the door first before entering the room. "Amu, it's me," he said, then walked in. Amu was curled up into a ball and was crying at the same time. Ikuto took this chance to look around her room.

Her room walls had pink and black stripes. Her bed was in the colour dark pink. There was a flat screen T.V. in her room, with a coffee table and 2 bean bags in front it. The first bean bags was pink in colour, the second one was in the colour blue, the third one was in the colour green and lastly, the fourth one was yellow in colour.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Hotshot?" Amu asked Ikuto who was still observing his surroundings. "Hey, sh… go to sleep, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry…" Ikuto apologized. "Ayumu-nii-chan told you about Ken-kun didn't he?" Amu asked Ikuto who was looking down.

Ikuto just nodded, not wanting to say a word in case he says something wrong. "Ken-kun promised he would marry me when we grow up!" Amu said, crying in the process. Ikuto, didn't know what to do, just pulled her into an embrace and patted her back, trying to soothe her.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Fujisaki Nagihiko, being the smartest among the 20 celebrities, asked, "Um… sorry to break this awkward moment but… where's Ikuto?" Ayumu looked around, no Ikuto. The 20, broke into equal 4 groups to find Ikuto. They looked up and down but found… nothing.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Senior-Rich-Bass Guitarist for Black Cats-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Chesnut**

**Hair Colour: Fuchsia **

"He may be upstairs," Utau stated. "You guys stay down here, I'll go," Ayumu said, running upstairs. He saw Amu's room door open. 'Weird, Amu usually closes her room door. Unless…' he thought. He ran into Amu's room to find Ikuto and Amu sleeping on Amu's bed, moreover, Ikuto was hugging Amu.

Ayumu couldn't take looking at this anymore and went downstairs. "Well?" Nagihiko asked. "He's upstairs…" Ayumu said. "Doing…" Sanjo Kairi said. "Sleeping with Amu," Ayumu replied. Gasps and 'OMGs' could be heard. "Can we party next time? I'm feeling sick to the tummy," Kukai said, holding his tummy.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Sanjo Kairi**

**Age: 15**

**Status: Sophomore-Rich-Backup Singer for Black Cats-Nerdish-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Fern Green**

**Hair Colour: Black**

Everybody else nodded, agreeing with Kukai. "Ok then, its settled. See you guys at school tomorrow," Ayumu said. After saying their goodbyes, they all went home. Aymu sighed and walked into his room to take a shower. He turned on his heater and waited for 5 minutes.

5 minutes later, he took off all his clothes and went into the shower. After an hour of showering, he went out. But before going out, he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Ah… it was nice," Ayumu said. Suddenly, his room door slammed open. In came Ikuto. "Can I take a shower too?" he asked with his signature smirk.

**-MHTGG-**

**Megu: Oh my god, Ikuto! Are you gay?**

**Kukai: *Snicker***

**Utau: LOL**

**Kei: Ok… please people, press that smexy blue button there if you want Tadagay to die in the next chapter.**

\/  
>\

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**-My Hard To Get Girlfriend-**

**Megu: How is the story so far?**

**Kei: Today, instead of Kutau, we've changed to Rimahiko!**

**Nagi: Hi, hi!**

**Rima: Why am I with this cross-dresser again?**

**Megu: Can order you to shut up? Ye…**

**Kei: No, you don't own her…**

**Nagi: He's right! **

**Kei: Special thanks to, Leeloo-chan, Purple Neko-chan, Neko Morie and johnmajormrbluhippopotamus for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

Summary - Hinamori Amu,15, has never dated anyone until one day, her brother's friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 17, transferred to Seiyo High. Amu instantly fell in love with Ikuto and started chasing him. But, there's A LOT of students from Seiyo High who are interested in Ikuto too, since he's a senior. Will love bloom in this relationship?

**Recap**

Everybody else nodded, agreeing with Kukai. "Ok then, its settled. See you guys at school tomorrow," Ayumu said. After saying their goodbyes, they all went home. Aymu sighed and walked into his room to take a shower. He turned on his heater and waited for 5 minutes.

5 minutes later, he took off all his clothes and went into the shower. After an hour of showering, he went out. But before going out, he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Ah… it was nice," Ayumu said. Suddenly, his room door slammed open. In came Ikuto. "Can I take a shower too?" he asked with his signature smirk.

xXXx

"Gross! No! Go back, man!" Ayumu yelled at Ikuto was who getting nude. Ikuto sighed then put his clothes back on. "You'll regret it," Ikuto said with a smirk (This is not turning into YAOI!). Ayumu sighed as he watched Ikuto go out from his room. Minutes later, he heard a yell coming from Amu's room.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Amu yelled. Ayumu ran to see the commotion. When he got there, Ikuto was getting nude when Amu woke up from her deep slumber. "Ikuto! Go back to your assigned room!" Ayumu yelled, blocking Amu's view from Ikuto's going-to-be nude body.

"I told you you would regret it," Ikuto said slyly. Ayumu hissed at Ikuto. "Did you just hiss at him?" Amu whispered to her brother. "N… no…" Ayumu whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Ikuto asked. "I want you out of my room now!" Amu yelled towards Ikuto.

"You hurt me, Amu-koi," Ikuto said, putting a hand to his heart, pretending to be heart broken. "Stop acting dude, your acting sucks. Now, get outta here!" Ayumu said while kicking Ikuto out from Amu's room. After Ikuto left, Ayumu sat down on Amu's bed and looked at Amu who was curled up into a ball.

"Hey, you ok?" Ayumu asked his sister. "Un… just surprised I guess," Amu replied with a forced smile. Ayumu sighed then said, 'If he ever tries to do something weird to you again, just find onii-chan!" Ayumu said with a promising smile. "Pinkie swear?" Amu asked, holding up her pinkie.

"Yep! Pinkie swear!" Ayumu said. Him too held out his pinkie and locked them with Amu's. Suddenly, they heard screams coming from outside of their house. Amu ran to her window as fast as lightning Ayumu ran there as well but not as fast as Amu. "Holy shit," Ayumu said, smacking his head mentally.

Ayumu ran down the stairs as fast as possible. When he got out from the house, he reached Ikuto. "What are you doing, parading your half-naked body in front of my house?" Ayumu hissed at Ikuto who was posing. "Tell me you like me before I stop," Ikuto said, still posing.

'This is called blackmail!' Ayumu thought to himself. "I-ku-to-ko-I, I-li-ke-yo-u!" Ayumu said. "I like you too, Ayumu-chan! Kiss me," Ikuto said. Since Ayumu left his hair long, everyone, and I mean _everyone, _would think he was a girl. Ayumu twitched his eyebrows.

'This is crossing the line!" he thought. Ayumu leaned in and kissed Ikuto's cheek. "Happy now?" Ayumu asked happily/madly. "Yes, now let's go in," Ikuto said. But before going in the house, he winked at his fans one last time and all of them, fainted, literally.

"Ah! That was fun!" Ikuto yelled when he was inside the house. "Don't, I really mean, _DON'T _ever let me do that again, Ikuto. I mean it!" Ayumu said angrily. "Oh, so scary," Ikuto said sarcastically. "I really mean it, Ikuto! For the sake of Amu, I did that," Ayumu said.

Upon hearing Amu's name, Ikuto froze. He thought about what he did could have seriously hurt Amu. "I'm sorry, Ayumu," Ikuto muttered to himself. "What? Did you say something?" Ayumu asked. "Huh… n… no!" Ikuto repled then walked away. The truth was, Ayumu heard what he said.

Ayumu smiled at Ikuto before turning away. Ayumu walked back to his room to take a nap after everything that has happened. When Ikuto got to his room, he sighed. He wanted to cure Amu's fear of celebrities in order to make her his. He clenched his teeth.

Then, he thought about making a new song and dedicate it t Amu. He then picked up his cell phone to call Kukai.

**~*Phone Conversation*~**

**Bold = Ikuto**

_Italic = Kukai_

xXXx

**Hey, Kukai. You free?**

_Yeah, what's up, dude?_

**I've got a new song I wanna try out. Can the Black Cats go over to your house to practice?**

_Sure! My dad will let us! So, should you or I contact the rest?_

**You do that; I'll prepare my stuff and go around at 5.30.**

_So, practice starts at 6?_

**Yeah, thanks Kukai. **

_No problem, man. If it's for love, I'll do anything to help!_

**Thanks ag… wait! How do you know it's for Amu? Oh shit!**

_Haha! I knew it! If it wasn't you wouldn't have called me up!_

**Thanks again, bro…**

xXXx

At 5.15, Ikuto was more than ready, so, he decided to go to the Souma Mansion earlier. By the time he reached there, it was only 5.25. He rang the doorbell. "Coming!" a person yelled. Ikuto assumed it was Kukai. "Kukai! Let me in!" Ikuto yelled to who he assumed was Kukai.

"Sen… pai?" the person he assumed was Kukai said. The door opened. It wasn't Kukai. It was a guy with brown hair and blonde highlights. "Who are you?" Ikuto asked him. "Ah, watashi wa Souma Kukai's prodigy! Megane Kazuya! Nice to meet ya!" he said with somewhat Kukai's smile.

**Ikuto's POV [All this time has been Normal POV!]**

I shuddered and thought, 'Another Kukai? Oh my god!' suddenly, it hit me, his name's Megane Kazuya. _**MEGANE**_! He could be Megane Kenta's brother! This somehow took over me and a grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him onto the wall closest to me.

"Do you know Megane Kenta?" I ask furiously. "Ken-onii-chan? I do know him, why?" Kazuya said wincing in pain. Kukai must have heard the commotion because not long later, his face appeared. "Ah! Ikuto, what are you doing to Kazuya-kouhai?" Kukai asked me.

"He… he… he knows Megane Kenta!" I say finally realizing it. "Yah… he's his brother, he's famous you know! So what about it?" Kukai asked me. Oh my god, he is such a dope! "Never mind your question! Where is Megane Kenta?" I ask Kazuya who was shuddering.

"He… he's in Japan doing his world tour…" Kazuya replied me, scared. "Hmph…" I snorted then ran out from the house. "Ah, Ikuto! Where are you going? Practice is going to start!" Kukai yelled after me. "I'll be back in a bit! Warm up first!" I yell back at him, determined to find Kenta.

Few minutes later, I arrived at Japan Stadium. I heard clapping and cheering. I panted for a bit before going in. when I got in, I saw a guy with orange hair playing the piano and a girl with silver hair was playing the violin. The sound of both instruments were amazing.

After 5 minutes, the song ended. "Arigato, minna. That was Salut D'amout Op 12 by Elgar! Playing the piano was me, Megane Kenta and playing the violin was my twin sister, Megane Megumi! Arigato and have a good night!" Kenta said. I heard the door slam beside me.

When I turned, I was just in time to see a flash of pink. 'There is only 1 person who could've had pink hair, Amu!' I thought then I ran out of the stadium. I was correct, Amu was sitting on the bench humming the song just now and crying silently. "Amu, why not you go meet him?" I ask Amu, reaching to pat her head.

"He forgot me, alright! He had amnesia. So, he forgot about me! I can't blame him!" Amu said, still crying. She was now crying louder than she was just now. I guess thinking about Kenta was making her cry. "Ne, Amu." I start. "Hn?" Amu responded me.

"Why didn't Ayumu say anything about Kenta having a twin sister?" I ask, wanting -an answer. "Ken-kun, his sister, no, Megu-chan, was always sick, so she ended up in the hospital every single day of her life. Ayumu-nii-san didn't know because Ken-kun didn't like to talk about Megu-chan," Amu explained.

"Oh I see," I say while nodding my head indicating I understood what she just said. Suddenly, the doors open. The people who came watching the show came out; I guess the concert ended already. "Let's go, Amu," I say, holding my hand out, wanting her to hold it.

"Hinamori… Amu?" a voice said. Amu turned around to see, none other than, Megane Kenta. "Ken… Ken-kun!" Amu yelled, not holding my hand still. "Amu! Forget about him! You have me now," I say to her. "No! You aren't my boyfriend! You can't tell me what to do!" Amu yelled, slapping my hand away.

"Amu…" Kenta say, feeling kinda happy. "Amu-chan, you still remember us?" a sweet voice, Megane Megumi asked. "Megu-chan! I do! Do you remember me?" Amu replied. "We…" they started.

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Megane Kenta**

**Age: 16 (Now)**

**Status: Junior-Rich-Musician-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Silver**

**Hair Colour: Orange**

**~*Status Check*~**

**Name: Megane Megumi**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Junior-Rich-Musician-Popular**

**Eye Colour: Orange**

**Hair Colour: Silver**

**~*Status Check*~**

**-MHTGG-**

**Megu: We're done!**

**Kei: Why ain't I in the story?**

**Rima: Cause, Megu doesn't like you!**

**Nagi: They're dating…**

**Megu: Who knows…? Review!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
